Ryūnosuke Azumi
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Ryūnosuke Azumi is the father of Kotarō Azumi and husband of Junko Azumi. Appearance He has black eyes and black hair. He is very old and he is probably already retired. He normally wears random clothes at home. He sometimes wears glasses when he is trying to look at someone or reading. Personality He is a calm person who allows his son do what makes him happy. When his wife is trying to convince him to give advice to Kotarō, he either refuse or say he knows what he is doing. This probably means he really trust Kotarō on his actions. Though when Kotarō is acting rude, he will then yell at him. He sometimes get jealous when something or someone impress his wife. With that he tries to copy want they do without letting his wife know. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ His first appearance is at a cafe with his family. This is where he also meet with Akane's family. Kotarō's Parents ~ Main article: Shorts: Kotarō's Parents ~ His wife Junko Azumi found Kotarō's unfinished novels in his room. He told her not to read them since it considers rude even for a parent. But he read them without her knowing anyway. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Ryūnosuke is having lunch with his family at home. His wife then ask Kotarō if he already choose a high school yet which he didn't. She want Ryūnosuke to give his son advice but he doesn't want to yet since they are eating. Then one night, he went to Kotarō's room saying he doesn't have to choose a good high school. He should choose what can make him happy. An Encouragement of Learning ~ Main article: Episode 11 ~ He found out that Kotarō have choose Koumei as high school which is located at Chiba. It is very far away that it took 2 hours for a trip by Train. Because of this, Junko Azumi is against this idea. Ryūnosuke ask Kotarō why he choose that school. His mother then said its because of a girl is going there. This makes Ryūnosuke shock. His wife continues to argue with Kotarō until he accidentally say "Shut up". This angers Ryūnosuke and Kotarō apologies. Kotarō then went back up to his room. Kotarō's Parents 2, 3 & 4 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Kotarō's Parents 2, EX Shorts: Kotarō's Parents 3 & EX Shorts: Kotarō's Parents 4 ~ Ryūnosuke is watching television shows with his wife. There were some that really impresses her that makes Ryūnosuke a bit jealous. During the night he started training in front of the television. Relationships Kotarō Azumi ~ Main article: Kotarō Azumi ~ Kotarō is his only son. He doesn't care what he do unless its rude. All he wanted is for him to be happy since he is still young. Junko Azumi ~ Main article: Junko Azumi ~ She is his wife. Every time she wants Ryūnosuke to pay attention with Kotarō, he usually said he knows what he is doing. However, he sometimes gets jealous if something or someone can impress his wife. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters